Creative Minds
This wiki is a sure way to engage and add interaction in the learning environment. It supports collaboration between peers in a group as well as develop students' digital literacy and prepare them for the future. Here, the students are welcome to interact with this fun and exciting experiment, they will be able to construct knowledge and meaning from their own individual experiences required for language and social development, influenced by Vygotsky and emphasized by Bruner (education theory, n.d.). With that in mind, Bruner proposed that hands-on learning guided by a problem-solving approach would assist children to be motivated to produce their own ideas and knowledge (University of the West Indies, 2018). The children along with a teacher will use this wiki to assist them to incorporate ordinary ingredients together to create slime. This experiment is something both enjoyable as well as educational which can be applied to early childhood programmes (“Lesson Plan Ideas for Making Slime,” 2017). Teacher, students and peer interaction will transpire as Vygotsky postulated that, social interactions are imperative to develop cognition and this is a lifetime process from birth to death (Children’s Services). The teacher can also use prior information discussed or researched in class to introduce new information to make a better connection this theory is postulated by Jean Piaget (1970) and Lev Vygotsky (1934) (education theory, n.d.). Guidelines to enable teaching and learning; * The teacher must be familiar with a wiki * The teacher must be prepared to assist and encourage students who do not have previous knowledge of a wiki. * Students are encouraged to take part in all parts of the activity * Students are expected to upload a picture of their slime, review, and comment on each other's posts. They will be evaluated on the same Activity Plan Subject: Science Theme: Slime Name of Activity: How to make slime Duration: 45 minutes Date: October 26, 2019. Age Range: 7 - 8 years Previous Knowledge: Students have conducted prior research and are capable of listing slime ingredients and steps for creating it. Learning Outcomes: Students will be able to gain insight into how converging technologies will make learning fun and interactive. Students will be able to make decisions, solve problems and participate in a guided experiment in a group. Identify various changes that took place in the step by step method. Objectives: Students will be given opportunities to: * (a)  Knowledge: Identify the name of the experiment, the ingredients used and the method. * Discuss, analyze and problem solve in a small group. * Compare their experiment to that of the video. * (b)  Skills: speaking, listening, observing, identifying comparing, memorize, reason, problem-solve, analyze, collaborate and recall. * ©  Attitudes: Listen attentively, stir, work cooperatively in groups, raise hands and wait to voice their opinion to questions. * (d)  Dispositions: The students will develop an appreciation and curiosity for the use of technology. * Students will develop an interest in a fun and interactive experiment. Materials/Resources/Equipment: Smartboard, computer, projector, WIFI, 1tbs. Baking powder, glitter (optional), food colouring or paint, 2 tsp. Saline contact solution with boric acid, 5 oz. Bottle of school glue, mixing bowl, spoon, measuring spoon and a container. Differentiated Strategies: Students will be watching a video clip on how to make slime; this will allow them to see the entire process beforehand. Students will observe step by step pictures on the smartboard in order to create the slime. Students will be placed in groups of three prior to the experiment. Introduction: The teacher will engage students with a display of a short video clip on the smartboard. Steps 1:Teacher will display a short video clip of the entire creating process for the slime. Students with the assistant of the teacher will distribute all the ingredients needed for the experiment. Step 2: Students will be asked to mix together the glue and the baking soda in a small mixing bowl; the baking the powder should be entirely incorporated. Step 3: Students will add the desired amount of food colouring and mix. Students will be asked to identify the changes taken place and indicate their wish to respond by the raising of their hands as well as to document the same. Step 4: (a) Students will be asked to add one teaspoon of the contact solution and stir. Students will discuss in their groups the changes and document the same. (b) Students will add a second teaspoon slowly, stir constantly until the mixture is slightly sticky. Students will be asked to identify, compare and document their findings as well as respond to the same by raising their hands. Step 5: Students will take turns to knead, stretch and compress the slime until it is softer and less sticky. Once it is stretchy and not sticky, they are ready to play with it. Step 6 (closure): Students will be asked to store their slime in the container provided for reuse. Recall the steps in creating the slime in a sentence. Students will be asked to compare steps in the video to their own experiment. Students and teachers will engage in a guided discussion to voice any challenges they may have faced during the experiment. Assessment: The teacher will observe how the students worked on the experiment in the groups and take notes. The teacher will further evaluate the students' slime picture posted, review as well as comment they made on each other's post. References “Children’s Services,” (n.d.). Retrieved on October 22th 2019, from  https://sielearning.tafensw.edu.au/MCS/CHCFC301A/12048/chcfc301a/lo/12020/index.htm  Education theory, (n.d.). UDC Dublin. Retrieved from http://www.ucdoer.ie/index.php/Education_Theory/Constructivism_and_Social_Constructivism  The University of the West Indies, (2018). Unit 2 Theories and Philosophies of Major Pioneers in the Field of Early Childhood. UWI: Open Campus   “Lesson Plan Ideas for Making Slime,” (2017, September 11). Retrieved from https://blog.schoolspecialty.com/lesson-plan-ideas-for-making-slime/